


Bring Him Roses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian can do romance when he wants to.





	Bring Him Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

On his way home from the office Brian didn't even stop to think about it, he just did it. He went in and bought the reddest roses he could find. It wasn't Justin's birthday and Justin certainly wasn't expecting them. He had never bought him flowers until now and it wasn't because he had fucked up. He figured after all this time of being together, Justin deserved a token of his appreciation. He wasn't always the easiest person to live with and Justin put up with a lot of his shit over the years. Brian Kinney could do romance if he felt like it, damn it.   


As Brian yanked the loft door open he held the roses behind his back; he might as well do it right. At first he didn't see Justin, until he saw a long lock of blonde hair splayed out over a throw pillow. Brian found Justin asleep on the sofa. He stooped down next to him and stared in awe at Justin's youthful beauty. His cheeks were sleep warmed and bloomed with color on his otherwise porcelain skin. Justin's pink lips were parted in sleep. Brian lightly brushed away a strand of hair from Justin's face. Justin's eyes fluttered open at Brian's caress.   


"Mmm you're home."   


Brian pulled the roses from behind his back and presented the bouquet to Justin. Justin looked up at him somewhat astonished.   


"You bought me roses?" he asked softly.    


"Yeah I did. Don't you know a grand gesture when you see one?"   


Justin smiled up at Brian. He placed his hand on Brian's cheek. He could feel the beginning prickles of Brian's beard stubble.   


"I love your grand gestures. You are the sweetest man. I love them; they're beautiful."   


Brian grimaced and made a face. He hated to be thought of as sweet.   


Justin pulled him into an embrace holding him close and gazing into his eyes.   


"You show me every day how much you care about me. I love you so much," Justin whispered. "You never stop surprising me."   


He knew Brian didn't mind hearing the words. Brian smiled a bit shyly at him. Justin kissed him deeply and passionately. The scent of roses enveloped them. 


End file.
